Once Upon A Time
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan tells Christine a bedtime story. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

447onthewashingmachine wants B&B to read a bedtime story to Christine.

I posted this last year under "Personal Effects" so some of you may have already read this. I thought I would re-post it and maybe add to it later when I have some free time.

I don't own Bones.

Booth reads a bedtime story to Christine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Once upon a time there was this girl named Temperance."

"No, Daddy, her name was Cinderella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy. Tell the story right."

"Ok, Once upon a time there was this girl named Cinderella. She lived with her mean old step-mother and her two step-sisters in this glass bottom boat in Miami."

"No, Daddy, they lived in a house in the village."

"Well, if you say so, so anyways, they lived in this really boring house in a really boring village. The step-mother was always making Cinderella clean the house and mow the lawn and sometimes repaint the bedroom because her step-mother didn't like the color even if the color looked ok to everyone else, Oh, no, she made Cinderella repaint the bedroom twice even though there were other . . ."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

"Uh . . . Nothing. So, Cinderella worked a lot around the house while her mean old step-sisters sat around watching TV and drinking soda and eating Chinese takeout. So anyways there was this big party coming up and the Prince that lived in the castle at the end of the street decided to invite all of the single girls to his party. You know, to sort of see who was available for marriage. Now this prince, whose name was Prince Seeley sent out . . ."

"No Daddy, his name is Prince Charming."

"Are you sure because I heard his name was Prince Seeley?"

"Nope Prince Charming."

"Well, if you say so, anyways this Prince Charming sent around invitations to all the girls in the boring village that weren't married to come to his birthday party. He was turning 100 years old and . . ."

"Not a hundred, Daddy, he was turning 21. Are you sure you know this story?"

"Of course I know the story. It's in the Daddy's Handbook. Anyways, he was turning 21 and his parents wanted him to get married. It was a rule. So, Cinderella got an invitation; but, her horrible old step-mother, whose name was Daisy by the way, wouldn't buy her a new dress; so, Cinderella couldn't go to the party because she didn't want the Prince to think she was some kind of nerd or something who worked with really dead yucky stuff and who never shuts up no matter how much you want her to and really, who would want to date someone like that besides Uncle Sweets . . ."

"Daddy, I don't know what that means."

"That's ok, I do. Anyways, so Cinderella decided to stay home the night of the party. Well, Cinderella was looking at a bunch of bones in Limbo when her fairy Godmother, Cam, showed up and offered her a new dress and some glass shoes. Me, I'd have turned down the glass shoes because they have to be dangerous to walk in."

"Daaadddyyy."

"What? It's true. . . So, Cinderella puts on the new dress and the dangerous glass shoes and walks over to the Prince's castle to join the party. Well, Cinderella is the prettiest woman there and the Prince really can't stop looking at her; so, he dances with her and they hit it off really well. At Midnight, the Prince was going to ask Cinderella if she could . . . Eat ice cream with him. Yeah, that's it; but, she left the party because her Godmother had given her a curfew, so she runs back home but she loses one of the dangerous glass shoes and the Prince finds it. Well, he was really interested in marrying Cinderella; but, he didn't know who she was and the FBI refused to help him because they only go after criminals not pretty girls who have to get home before curfew."

"What's wrong now."

"Daddy, Mommy never mentions the FBI when she tells me this story. You're not telling it right again."

"The FBI is in the story. Your Mommy just doesn't like to mention the FBI because she's trying to make the story shorter . . . What?. . . . Ok, anyways. The Prince sends around his body guard whose name is Seeley Booth and it's Seeley's job to find this pretty woman for the . . . What? It's true, his name is the same as mine. . . I swear . . . So Seeley goes to each house in the boring village with the dangerous glass shoe and asks every unmarried woman he sees to try the shoe on. A couple of the girls slapped him because they thought he was up to no good and . . ."

"Daddy, I'm going to go get Mommy to tell me the story if you can't tell it right."

"Haven't you ever heard of poetic license? . . . It means I can add stuff to the story because I'm telling it. It's in the Daddy Handbook."

"Can I see the Daddy's Handbook, Daddy? I want to read that part."

"You can't see it because it's at work. You know if you'd quit interrupting Daddy I could probably tell the story faster. . . Well anyways Seeley went over to Cinderella's house and asked her to try the dangerous glass shoe on and it fit. Well, Seeley instantly fell in love with Cinderella and decided that the Prince could find his own girlfriend so he . . .'

"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well he tried; but, some kids don't like you to mess with the classics. What do you think about this one? Any good?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan entering Christine's bedroom saw her daughter glaring at Booth and Booth holding his right hand over his mouth, his eyes twinkling.

"What's wrong Christine? You know I don't like you screaming in the house."

Exasperated, Christine turned to her mother and complained, "Daddy isn't telling Cinderella right again."

Putting her hands on her hips, Brennan asked, "Booth, why do you insist on changing these fables? You're the one who insisted that fairy tales and fables were educational; but, you alter the stories. You know that aggravates Christine."

Laughing, Booth explained, "Hey, I'm just trying to spice them up a little. They can be a little boring you know."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "Not to a five year old child. I read the stories to her when you can't do it as they are presented in the fable book and then when you tell her the stories you change them. You're just confusing her."

Turning to Christine, Booth asked, "Am I confusing you, Sweetheart?"

Shaking her head, Christine replied, "No Daddy. I just want you to tell the story right."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked at Brennan and smirked, "Let's get Mommy tell the story then. Daddy will stick around and listen to how she tells it. Maybe she can teach me how to be a better story teller."

Sighing, Brennan pulled the fable book out of Christine's book shelf and sat on the rocker near Christine's bed.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella. She was a very happy child and had a happy life. Then one day her mother died and her father married a widow who had two daughters. Her father then passed away . . . you know Booth I don't understand why the children in these stories always have to have a dead parent. It seems to me . . ."

Exasperated, Christine whined, "Mommy, you're not telling the story right either."

Listening to Booth snigger, Brennan returned to the story, "and Cinderella lived with her step-mother and step-sisters. Her step-mother didn't like her one little bit . . . Again, these stories make it sound as if being a step-mother is a horrible thing. Parker and I get along and although anthropologically speaking such fables consistently appear . . ."

"Please Mommy, that isn't in the book. Read the book."

Sighing, Brennan rubbed her nose and continued, "She had to work hard all day. Only when the evening came was she allowed to rest and sit by the cinders. That's why everyone called her Cinderella. . ."

"Hey, kind of like why I call you Bones."

"Well, I work with Bones; so, it was logical for you to pick that . . ."

"Daddy, quit interrupting Mommy."

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

Clearing her throat, Brennan continued, "One day beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was being held at the palace and the step-sisters were getting ready to go. Cinderella didn't dare to even ask if she could go too. She knew the answer would be no. Suddenly there was a burst of light and a fairy arrived. . . See this is why I don't care for fairy tales. This story has a fairy in it and you know how I feel about . . ."

"Bones, it's called a fairy tale. Fairy tales have fairies in them."

"Mommy, you're telling the story wrong again."

Shaking her head, Brennan read, "Don't be alarmed, Cinderella, said the fairy, I know you want to go to the ball and so you shall. Flicking her magic wand, Cinderella found herself wearing the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. . ."

"Booth, I really don't think it's wise to read stories about magic."

"Come on Bones, don't do that. Just read the story."

"Yeah, Mommy, just read the story."

Sighing, Brennan looked down at the book and continued, "A famous scientist who was a friend of Cinderella's father dropped by and saw the woman claiming to be a fairy godmother and exposed her for the charlatan she clearly was. He then gave Cinderella some glass shoes that he had made himself . . ."

"Mommy, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep now."

Laughing, Booth stood up and moved the covers so that they covered Christine up to her neck. Leaning over he kissed his daughter and said, "Sorry Baby. I'll try not to mess up the story next time as much as I did this time."

"Night Daddy, Night Mommy."

"Hey, Bones. You can read me the story if you want to. I'd like to hear about the scientist and how he made the glass shoes. . . ."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Christine, she's going to need the patience of Job while she's growing up.


End file.
